The Cowgirl and the Samurai
by ShinySunrise
Summary: A series of country songfics dedicated to Gemini and Shinjiro. In the first story, their relationship isn't going as well as they thought it would. Can they save their love for each other before it's too late?


A/N: I don't own _Sakura Wars: So Long My Love_ or the song _Need You Now _by Lady Antebellum. There's only one other fanfic based on the English release that I've noticed, so I thought I'd give it a try and see if that inspired other people to throw their hats in the ring. This is my first fanfic, so I apologize if characters come out OOC. Shinjiro/Gemini is my favorite pairing from the game, and I was thinking about what Gemini and Shinjiro would do if they ever experienced hardship in their relationship. I thought a Lady Antebellum song might fit. Anyways, enjoy and I hope it came out okay!

* * *

**Gemini's Apartment**

Gemini was lying awake in bed in the middle of the night. She still couldn't sleep. But why bother trying to? After yet another fight with Shinjiro and the images from it that filled her mind, the sixteen-year-old cowgirl didn't want sleep. She wanted to tell the samurai she loved that she was sorry and that they could get through this. She wanted Shinjiro.

It wasn't always like this, of course. From the day they first met, Gemini and Shinjiro had been great friends. And as their relationship developed, there was great chemistry between them. That chemistry culminated in them admitting their love for each other during the battle with Nobunaga. And after New York was saved, they shared their first kiss on New Year's Eve and then started to date.

At first, things were going great. They truly were a match made in heaven… until this past week. Gemini couldn't even remember what they had been fighting over, but she remembered that tonight's argument was bad. "Just go away, Shinjiro!" she had yelled with tears flowing from her eyes. "Go home! Or go back to Japan! I don't care! Just get out of here, you jerk!" Gemini couldn't forget the sadness she saw in Shinjiro's eyes when she had said those words. Was it her calling him Shinjiro instead of Shiny that had hurt him the most? Or was it the fact that she was telling him that she didn't want him around anymore?

Gemini slowly crawled out of bed and turned on a light. To her surprise, Larry was wide awake too, standing next to the doorway.

"Neigh!"

"Can't sleep either, huh Larry?" Gemini asked her horse. Larry then nudged a book that was lying on the edge of the dining room table. The book fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Gemini kneeled down and opened the item that Larry was bringing to her attention.

*Music starts*

It was an album of photos that Shinjiro had given her shortly after they had defeated Nobunaga. Gemini opened the album, looking through the various photos that Shinjiro had taken with his cameratron. There were photos of them and the rest of the New York Combat Revue mixed in with photos of their various dates. She took them out one by one and looked at the images of her and Shinjiro together, paying particularly close attention to the smiles that were on both of their faces.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore._

One photo in particular caught her attention. She hadn't noticed this one before and it obviously wasn't taken by Shinjiro. Perhaps Rosita? It was an image of her and Shinjiro embracing each other on the stage of the Little Lip Theater after she had told him that she was going to sacrifice herself in order to defeat Nobunaga. She tried to tell him goodbye. But Shinjiro wouldn't let her. He refused to let her go through with it. He couldn't go on living without her. He needed her, he had told her, tears falling from his eyes like rain.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

Looking at this photo, it suddenly dawned on Gemini: She didn't just want Shinjiro. She _needed_ Shinjiro. They needed each other.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

Gemini quickly got herself dressed. She couldn't let it end like this.

_Said I wouldn't come, but I lost all control and I need you now._

"Thanks for looking out for me, Larry!" She told her four-legged companion as she ran out the door.

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now._

**Shinjiro's Apartment**

Shinjiro took another swig out of the bottle of Jack Daniels that he had been drinking from for the past hour while listening to the pouring rain outside. This wasn't how he wanted to be spending his night. He couldn't stand the taste of alcohol, much less hard liquor. But after all of the terrible things he and Gemini had said to each other that evening, he needed to escape. But no amount of alcohol could take his mind of Gemini. The samurai kept staring at the door, hoping that any minute the happy-go-lucky cowgirl of his dreams would come in so that the two of them could embrace, apologize to each other and move past this nonsense.

_Another shot of whisky, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

'Don't kid yourself, Shinjiro. She's not coming' he thought, resigning himself to the end of what had been a beautiful relationship. 'There are plenty of fish in the sea.' And so he put the bottle of whiskey on his desk and tucked himself into bed. But it was less than a minute before he was back up and getting himself dressed.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

"What am I saying!" Shinjiro suddenly shouted. "Gemini's not some fish! She's the love of my life! I can't just give up that easily!" As Shinjiro opened the door, he paused, wondering if this was the wise thing to do. Would it be better to wait until he was sure Gemini had cooled down a little bit?

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now._

Finally, he walked out, confident of what he had to do. "I have to go to her. We've been through too much together to let something like this bring us down! Without her…"

_And I don't how I can do without_

_I just need you now._

Shinjiro rushed out into the rain. "Should've brought an umbrella" he muttered to himself. It didn't matter. Gemini's place was just down the street. But would she be awake? He suddenly stopped.

Gemini was standing right in front of him, her red hair soaked from the downpour.

"Shiny…"

"Gemini…"

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

"SHINY!" Gemini cried, running into Shinjiro's arms. Although the rain was cold, it was nothing compared to the warmth they felt holding each other.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

"Gemini… it's okay now. We'll be okay," Shinjiro whispered soothingly to the girl crying into his chest. His face was red, but not from the alcohol.

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

"I'm sorry…*sniff* for all those horrible things I said," Gemini said, letting her tears fall alongside the rain.

"I'm sorry too," said Shinjiro, burying his face in Gemini's hair. He took in her hair's orange scent. It was a scent he wouldn't trade for anything.

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_ I just need you now._

"I love you…Shiny."

"I love you too."

They could have said more, but with their reaffirmation of their feelings for one another, nothing more had to be said. Looking into each other's eyes, they both knew that they could overcome any challenge to the love between them. Because they didn't just want each other; they needed each other.

_I just need you now._

"Shiny…"

"Yes?"

Gemini's lips met Shinjiro's, and they shared a deep kiss, turning the page onto a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

_Hope it's okay. I'm going to write one or two more songfics to go along with this one. I was thinking of setting the next one to All American Girl by Carrie Underwood. The song, I think, would suit Gemini well and make for a cute story. Hopefully, I can integrate the rest of the New York Combat Revue into the story too. Any thoughts? Please read and review!_


End file.
